The Jolly Roger and the Black Crow
by kraxtchet
Summary: In the world of Assassins and Templars, there is a hidden gem among the tides of battle. One man, titled as the Crow amidst the flock of eagles, is chosen throughout the ages to protect the ancient artifacts regarding the Ancient Races. See the story of Edward Kenway through the eyes of the new Crow and his adventures through the West Indies.
1. Chapter 1

In this world, I see nothing but black or white. There's no grays when it comes to Templar or Assassin. Its been that way for the longest time, this eternal struggle. Who's good, who's bad?

Even the assassins have their own corrupt natures. Or, maybe it's when the Templars infiltrate the brotherhood that they are led astray. I personally don't care. They've both been after me for ages. No matter where I look, my blood is a wanted vial in their experiments. I'm not even a Sage or part of some ancient race. I'm human.

Of course maybe I have your attention. Why would both sides fight over me? Let me tell you its a long story that dates back all the way to the days before Ezio Auditore da Firenze . That great master was extraordinary, but not everything was written down when it came down to him. In the war against good versus evil, its the winner who writes the history books. When the world is against you, your name never hits a page.

My personal struggle begins in the time of one of my ancestors in the late 17th century to the mid 18th century. What a time for America. What a time for pirates! And boy, what a time for those who opposed the Assassin Order. What a time.

Whenever I'm not hiding in the hull of an unsuspecting ship, I'm gathering information about the Templars around this Caribbean. Occasionally, I handle a job by myself- not that I have anyone to work with. I have my friends, but I work alone. Why, you ask? To whom it may concern, I'll have you know that I am none other than what the European branch of the Order calls a Rebel. I opposed the rules of the Assassins and was said to have committed a treasonous crime.

Did I? No. But when the Grand Master is actually a Templar infiltrate, you can't do much to persuade everyone else. Everyone I knew turned on me. Those I loved were killed- yet even that wasn't so much as the Master murdered by family a long time ago. But, I should probably explain that.

When I was four years old, my parents went on a mission sent from the Master himself. That very night that they left, the Master personally informed me of their deaths. I was given to a an old monk who had once served in the brotherhood in his youth. I grew up as a genius among my fellow trainees. I was the best. Finally, I was recognized as the Crow- an Assassin with direct ties to the brother of Altair, Eliezer Ibn-La'Ahad, who was said to have a power connected to the strange ancient race before man. I was a weapon before I had seen thirteen summers.

In my own skill, I uncovered sinister files concerning what I found to be my parents' murder plot. They wanted me alone so that my father, a devoted Christian, could not interfere with my further training and use within the Order. When I tried to reveal my findings to the Order, I was cast off as a blasphemer. Then a hit was ordered on me for digging too deep. The Master's personal guard was sent for me. I killed him and then used his blade to kill his master the next morning when I was believed dead. When the bodies were found, I was a wanted man. That old monk was killed, leaving only his owl- an extraordinary pet- in my care. Weird as it was, that owl gave me comfort when our friend was killed.

I fled to the coasts. Before I knew it, men everywhere were looking for me, informants and Assassins alike. With no were to go, I found myself trapped in the ports overlooking the Bristol Channel in England. I kept low and quiet for days before finally deciding to hide aboard a ship to escape my demise. Consequentially, I found refuge aboard the ship named the "Sea Dog's Bite". As my first attempt, I was quickly found by it's captain, who seemed to be in a drunken rage.

"If those hounds want my head for treason, I say-" a man in his late twenties held a liquor glass to his lips. The start of a beard claimed most of his lower face.

"Captain, if you please would keep your voice down," a gentleman in rags stained by years at sea calmed him. " They might just do as you ask them if you raise your voice so much louder."

"Oy! Who be there smuggled within my ship! A shadow just escaped my eye," the slurred speech of the captain pointed me out immediately as I stayed between some cargo on the front deck. With a dagger within reach, I stood and slowly came down to the wooden planks of the dock.

"Was just looking for passage, captain. Didn't want no trouble, see?" I assured him.

"No trouble, you say? That's my ship you's stowing away on! I see ALL the trouble in that! Who sent you? The governor, huh? Well give the man my token of gratitude!" the bearded man clasped his hands around a blade at his side and charged at me. With the drunkenness taken over his mind, it wasn't too hard to avoid the attack. Instead he stumbled and fell into the harbor with a splash- his sword disappearing into the sand.

"AARRGG!" he jumped up for air, a fire in his eyes. "My sword was taken to the depths of Davy Jones!"

I bent over the deck and extended my hand. With a sneer, he refused to take my hand at first.

"How about this, sir. I help you up, find your sword, and let you sleep your drunken state off, then you give me free passage to wherever you lead?" I asked. It must've been weird seeing a nearly fifteen year old boy saying such mature things, but the man looked me straight in the eyes and smiled a bit.

"You find my sword, and I'll leave port the moment I have it in my hands."

After helping the man to the ground, I took to the water and used my _sense_ to find the fallen weapon. In minutes I came to the two men again with the blade. As I approached, I saw more men pour out of the pub nearby to the ship I had tried to board.

"Seems you found it lad," the captain's man said with a grin. "mighty fast that was,"

"Got talent, do you son?" the captain looked down at me, taking his sword back. I nodded and waited for him. He waved the other man away to the ship and put a hand on my shoulder. "Boy, I have seen those eyes before."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen them in me self. Not the greed or the pride or madness, but the urge to leave- to get out and go somewhere. I believe my urges are a bit different from yours however. So tell me lad, why do you want to leave so soon?"

"Why would you jump to such a conclusion?"

"You dived in the drink for another man's sword just for free passage. I have given passage to many for less favors."

"My reason is not to concern you, captain. I would much rather get going," I turned and started heading to the ship, with already had it's crew preparing for a late night.

"They're after you, ain't they?" he suddenly asked, stopping me in my tracks. He snickered a little before continuing. "Those Assassins, eh?"

"How did you-"

"Your belt son, you have the mark of an Assassin I saw once. He didn't come for me, but I still saw him. Ain't much of a secret when you're parading it around like a white flag, son."

I looked down at my crimson sash that hung from my belt. The curved insignia made me stand out to anyone who knew what it was. I took out my dagger and the sash and made it into ribbons before tossing it onto the sea. I didn't say anything to the captain, who stood peering over the side with me for a second.

"You know, pirates and hideaways always get along for one reason. You know what?" I gave him an empty look, while a crazy smile crawled over his face. "We're always looking for someone to have our back."

We went onto the ship. He called for the anchor to be raised and for all the sails to catch the wind. I grabbed the sides of the ship, having never earned my sea-legs.

"What be your name, lad?" the captain came to me.

"Name is Nathaniel Ysrael," I smiled, holding onto the railing for dear life. "Yours, sir."

"No more of this sir nonsense. We're friends now, Nate. Call me Thatch. Name be Edward Thatch."


	2. Chapter 2

Life aboard the infamous _Sea Dog's Bite_ was ruthless and toughening. For almost half a decade I stayed on its decks, watching a pirate work from the inside. I started from the bottom when it came to chores, but soon enough, I was calling orders and taking names. I was Thatch's right hand after that. Whenever there was a threat, I was there. No one ever lead a coup against us- no privateer ever sought the captain's head.

I was not, however, a real pirate.

See, plundering was never really my style. I was a guardian, a driving force that pushed against those who threatened my friends. Whenever there was a raid, I stayed the ship and didn't take part in the event. Unless we happened upon a slaver- I always lead those raids. The plunder was never too bad anyways. If there was extra gold or goods, I took them for myself and got by. That was my life.

Remnants of my old life as an Assassin hung over me like a shadow every day, though. My capture was worth plenty to the corrupted Brotherhood, so when word spread of that, the Caribbean guilds made it difficult to move around. I couldn't trust no one- Thatch and few other pirates were actually my allies. But just when I sought sanctuary midst the plundering captains, I found myself overstepping. It would seem even in the sinful world of pirating, there was a glimmer of another world. The world of Assassins.

James Kidd.

I don't recall exactly how I found out, but when I could finally place the name, I was in awe. A clever man, that Kidd, taking on a perfect role that no one would doubt- the bastard son of William Kidd. Clever, again, I say.

Yes, that was how I found out! Kidd- that name didn't belong to him! Why would I say that, you ask?Because mates, my own father was named William Kidd! Now that may come as a surprise to many of you lot, but I tell none less of the truth. My father grew up in England, a black man in the pale neighborhoods. Though a free man, he was no more free than them in Boston. His own name was blotted out, and the people called him Kidd for lake of imagination. He made is own name in the seas as an Assassin privateer before he was killed.

William Kidd only had one child, the faithful man that he truly was to my mother. James Kidd wasn't it. My name was Nathaniel Kidd before.

Knowing that James was after me put a smile on my face. I wanted to know who this man truly was, and how surprised he'd be to meet the real son of William Kidd. But my own excitement was drawn short. I underestimated the anger and power of this young assassin.

I was walking in Nassu on one normal day. Thatch decided to meet with Charles Vane and his lot at the pub, and I basked in the sunlight most the day. I was sleeping in the trees when the boy came, sneaking like a rat. I awoke as a twig broke.

"Oy, mate. What be the reason of waking me up?" I said. As I looked at him, I immediately saw his patch signifying himself as an assassin, but didn't move a muscle just yet.

"Just wonderin' something, mate. You look mighty familiar. 'Ave we met?" he replied with a slight smirk. I could hear the slight click as his blades slid out of place in his wrist.

"Can't say, man. Tell me your name," I flipped my legs over the branch and looked down, analyzing any routes of escape.

"Known as James Kidd 'round these parts."

I stood on the branch and crouched down with a grin. "Now I know we haven't met, but I am very sure you know who I am, James."\

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Cause them blades don't come with a captain's title." I stood, already preparing to leave.

"Really?" his smile faded away. "You know that?"

"Aye, and I know I'm your target. You just made one small mistake,"

I turned on my feet and started jumping through the branches over the gator-filled swamp.

"YOUR NAME AINT KIDD!"


	3. Chapter 3

That begun a long history between me and the pirate known as James Kidd. Whenever we were on the same land, my head was at stake. Having an Assassin as determined as that one chasing after you is no easy task.

It was _everything_ I needed.

Soon after Kidd's attacks started to become more frequent, I decided to take on a new quest in life. Where, you ask? I didn't really know at the time. I knew that I had to tell Thatch of my decision, however.

"What?! Leaving, are you?!" his roars drowned out all the noises the sea had to give. A few of the crew spun at his cry, where I waved them off with an emotionless expression.

"Come now, Ed. You can't have possibly believed I would stay here forever?" I walked into his cabin, looking down at the map on his desk. "I'm a wanted man, anyways. You've kept me alive this long, but I ain't no boy anymore. I have to go somewhere by my own choice." Thatch fiddled with his sheath for a bit, using it as a cane to walk inside and using it to lock his doors.

"Is this about all them Assassins, or just the one?" he suddenly murmured, sitting in his chair. I stepped back a second before straightening out.

"This particular Assassin will kill anyone to get to me. I won't be putting any of you in the way."

"I can handle myself, lad."

"Aye, but what when he comes as a friend or ally? When then?"

"As if I would be surprised even then, Nate."

"I still won't take the risk. You've shown me plenty of kindness these years-"

"Toughened you up real well! The years have done you good!" he bellowed, pouring some rum into a metal cup. "But there's one thing you can't really be taught, it seems." he gave me a moment to think before continuing. "Whether it be a good crew or a large ship, nothing defines a pirate better than what he can do by himself. I've been a wanted man for years, and no Assassin can make me quake after being a target of the Royal Navy!"

I hung my head and couldn't fight a grin that crossed my face. Thatch was a strong man- an outstanding naval captain- and I really didn't have a reason to worry for him. But something still pulled at me.

Without warning is arm was hanging from around my neck. He chuckled to himself for a moment.

"You've managed to prove yourself a man here, worthy of any vessel and able to overpower any man in combat." He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Ill arrange to trade you off to Vane's ship. He should be passing by within a few days. He'll bring you wherever he can, and you can go from there."

From there, I packed what little I had gathered over the years and hopped onto Vane's _Ranger_ and started off to Havana for a meeting with Calico Jack. I often caught myself looking ahead to a new life, but wondered how I could get about it. It was weird for me or be without a guaranteed ride to another island.

Riding into port, we docked beside a merchant ship with a small crew. Midst them, was an English Assassin. His robe was tattered and blotted with blood from his journey.

"Long journey just to find me, assassin." I muttered. I kept my hand on my machete beneath my coat as I stepped into the crowds, blending and watching the man from a distance. If he was here for me, then maybe I could get an update on the Kidd wannabe.

"There is no way in paradise nor earth that man is an Assassin."

I had watched this man walked through Havana with his nose turned up to everyone else. He met with the Templar governor of the land and handed him some private information. A traitor. But now, he had managed through Torres' fields to find a man rumored to be called the Sage. At this I rolled my eyes- he was nothing more than an amateur wearing a flashy outfit. In the end, I was right, and he was caught.

"Send this man away," Torres ordered his men. They brought him to a Spanish brig- the only pale faced man in the crowd of them below deck. I climbed aboard, immediately hiding below deck with the other prisoners, who didn't make a sound to my coming. I took off my head scarf and got into a corner where I couldn't be identified quickly.

"You have a choice to be down here, brother, and yet you stay." one of them said to me quietly.

"Aye, but I'm after that man they've brought here. Perhaps in the aftermath, I can free you all."

"Such talk for a man such as yourself. Who are you- you seem to be pale yourself." he looked me over.

"Name's Nathaniel Ysrael. My father was kin to you, but I'm afraid I inherited lighter tones."

"I am Adewale. If you're correct, we should be out of here in no time."


End file.
